dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Spider-Man Noir
Batman vs Noir.jpg|PillsburyZomboi Batman vs Spider-Man Noir is one of PillsburyZomboi's DBXs. It pits Batman from DC vs Spider-Man Noir from Marvel. Description DC vs Marvel! What happens when two dark superheroes dressed in black fight to the death? Who do you want to win? Batman Spider-Man Noir Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Batman watched from the roof of the building, surveilling the ongoing traffic. Batman was watching for any sort of crime to be committed. Batman eyed a suspicious group of beings on top of a skyscraper. Bruce watched as the group of people flew over to a nearby building… But they flew with this, string like substance that latched on to any object, and flung them to their destination. Batman huffed and flew towards the building. It would take him about a minute, but he needed to find out what was going on. When he reached the building, the ground shook and objects all around the city glitched out in an explosion of colors, before disappearing from sight. Buildings started to do the same, and suddenly colors bursted from the bottom floor of the building. Bruce quickly leaped out of the way, but a hard piece of metal erupted from its place and smacked Batman off course. Batman was sent shattering through the glass and through the ground. Batman smacked his head against a red pole, and Bruce was sent veering down into a very open and bright space. This room contained the Super Collider, and the gang that Bruce saw swinging off the skyscraper, was in the midst of it. They were fighting and nearly killing some of the other humans. Bruce could only assume the Spider-Gang were the villains in this scenario. Batman equipped his wing-suit and leaped off his balcony, heading straight towards Spider Man-Noir, who was in the middle of a fight with Tombstone. As Bruce neared, Spider-Man Noir punched Tombstone so hard, it sent him straight into the ground. Spider Man-Noir: Ya’ hard boiled turtleslapper! Spider Man-Noir shot a web at a nearby car and pulled it towards him, before leaping out of the way, and causing the car to explode into Tombstone. Batman had witnessed enough. He rammed himself into the flying Spider-Man Noir and sent him straight into the bottom of the Super Collider. Peter leaped back onto his feet and cracked his knuckles. Spider Man-Noir: Another one of Kingpin’s toys. Let’s dance! Bruce flung himself at Spider-Man Noir, while Peter stood his ground. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Bruce instantly hurled two batarangs at Peter. But the Marvel superhero did a backflip and dodged one of the batarangs, before snatching one of the batarangs with a web shot and then firing it back at Batman. Suddenly, one of the batarangs exploded, sending Bruce very far backwards. But Peter pursued Gotham’s hero, and wrapped some web fluid around Batman. The substance entangled Batman, making the hero unable to move. Spider Man-Noir: Ha! Already finished business with you, huh? Peter sent one devastating punch into Bruce’s chest, heavily damaging the fighter, and sending him straight into a floating wall. But Bruce grabbed a nearby floating knife and grabbed it with his palm, before slicing the web straight open. Batman yelled in rage and hurled himself at Peter. The hero turned around, just in time to see a blur of black. Spider Man-Noir: Oh, great. Now he’s back again. Spider Man-Noir flung his fist at Bruce, but the DC superhero quickly avoided the attack, before snapping his index finger straight into Peter’s ribs. A bolt of electricity channeled through the finger, and hit Noir right in the gut. Peter yelled in pain before getting launched backwards, but just like Peter did previously, Bruce quickly pursued with his Grapple Gun. Spider-Man Noir took notice of this and planted his feet into the wall, before lunging even higher into the air. As Batman prepared to fly upwards, the Super Collider nearly exploded, and the particles in the sky turned dark black, covering both Batman and Spider-Man Noir in darkness. All was silent, besides the scream of Peni Parker as her robot’s arm was ripped from its body. Peter: This is taking too much time. I won’t be able to go home if I don’t stop this guy, fast! Peter attempted to shoot a web in the air, but a batarang sliced it in half before he could go anywhere. Peter growled before picking up two rocks on the ground and throwing them in random directions. One hit Bruce straight in the helmet, and Gotham’s hero dropped to the ground. Peter heard the noise and followed Bruce. Peter eventually reached Bruce, nearly tripping over him due to lack of vision. Spider Man-Noir thrusted his fist into Bruce’s chest, nailing the hero straight in the gut. Peter went for another attack, but Batman threw a series of bat-bombs around Spiderman. Peter yelled in fear and tried to avoid the attack, but the bombs detonated, and Peter was sent flying higher into the air. By the point Spiderman hit on some kind of surface, he was nearly at the top of the Super Collider. Peter growled in hatred and leaped off the platform before dropping down once more with Batman. Peter: Time to end this. The darkness disappeared, and Batman came flying to the scene. Batman kneed Peter in the chest, knocking him backwards. The two then traded fists, and both fighters were sent backwards. Batman simply spat out blood. Bruce then flung himself at Peter once more… But this was a mistake. Peter smiled and leaped into the air, kicking Bruce so hard across the face, it sent his mask straight off his head. Pushing his cloke backwards, Peter revealed two twin revolvers. Bruce: No… Bruce tried to go for the offensive, but that was the wrong move. Spider Man-Noir quickly equipped the revolvers and shot Batman dead-center in the ribs. Bruce screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. Without hesitation, Peter then shot Bruce in the neck. The impact sent Bruce’s head to roll off his body, and into the darkness of the Super Collider. Miles: Guys! You’ve got to come up here! Peter dashed away from the scene, eager to return to his dimension. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Spider-Man Noir! Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed DBXs Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts